List of philosophical concepts
This is a list of philosophical concepts. It is intended to be distinct from the list of philosophical theories and contain all and only articles within categories: Philosophical concepts, Concepts in aesthetics, Concepts in epistemology, Concepts in ethics, and Concepts in logic, Concepts in metaphysics. A * A priori and a posteriori * Absolute * Absolute time and space * Abstract object * Adiaphora * Aesthetic emotions * Aesthetic interpretation * Agathusia and aschimothusia * Alief * All men are created equal * Alternative possibilities * Analytic-synthetic distinction * Anthropic principle * Antinomy * Apeiron * Arborescent * Art manifesto * Aufheben * Autonomy * Avant-garde B * Beauty * Being * Belief * Binary opposition * Biofact * Body without organs * Boredom * Brain in a vat * Brute fact C * Cambridge change * Camp * Cartesian Other * Cartesian Self * Categorical imperative * Categorization * Category of being * Causal adequacy principle * Causality * Choice * Civic virtue * Class consciousness * Class * Cogito ergo sum * Cognitive closure * Commensurability * Common good * Common sense * Composition of Causes * Compossibility * Conatus * Concept * Condition of possibility * Conjecture * Conscience * Consent * Construct * Creativity * Cultural hegemony * Cultural sensibility * Cuteness D * Daimonic * De dicto and de re * Definition * Descriptive knowledge * Desiring-production * Disciplinary institution * Discourse * Disgust * Dispositional and occurrent belief * Distributive justice * Distrust * Documentality * Dogma * Duty * Dwelling E * Ecstasy * Efficient cause * Elegance * Embodied cognition * Emergence * Empirical method * Empirical relationship * Empirical research * Entertainment * Entity * Epistemic virtue * Epoché * Eroticism * Essence * Eternity * Ethics of care * Eudaimonia * Eupraxis * Excellence * Existence * Existential phenomenology * Experience F * Fact * Fidelity * Final anthropic principle * Final cause * Formal cause * Formal theorem * Four causes * Free will G * Gemeinschaft and Gesellschaft * Gettier problem * Gricean maxims H * Half-truth * Happiness * Harmony * Hate speech * Here is a hand * Heteronomy * History and Class Consciousness * Human rights I * I know that I know nothing * Idea * Ideal speech situation * Identity and change * Identity * Ideological repression * Ideology * Ignoramus et ignorabimus * Ignorance * Immanence * Immanent critique * Implicate and explicate order according to David Bohm * Infallibility * Inference * Infinity * Information * Injustice * Innocence * Instantiation principle * Institutional cruelty * Intellectual responsibility * Intention * Interpellation * Intrinsic and extrinsic properties * Intuition * Ius indigenatus J * Judgement * Jus sanguinis * Jus soli * Just War * Justice K * Kathekon * KK thesis * Knowledge L * Laïcité * Last man * League of peace * Life imitating art * Life of Jesus * Logical consequence * Logical constant * Logical form * Logical implication * Logical truth * Logos * Love * Loyalty M * Magnificence * Mansion of Many Apartments * Marx's theory of alienation * Marx's theory of human nature * Master-slave dialectic * Material cause * Matter * Max Scheler's Concept of Ressentiment * Meaning * Meaning of life * Mens mentis praecelsus * Mental representation * Mercy * Mimesis * Mind * Minority * Molyneux's Problem * Moral responsibility * Motion * Mundane reason N * Name * Nation * Natural and legal rights * Nature * Necessary and sufficient condition * Negative capability * Nonmaleficence * Norm of reciprocity * Norm * Normative science * Notion O * Object * Objectivity * Omphalos hypothesis P * Panopticon * Paradox * Passions * Pattern * Peace * Percept * Perception * Peripatetic axiom * Perpetual peace * Philosophical analysis * Philosophy of futility * Physical body * Physis * Pneuma * Political consciousness * Polychotomous key * Possible world * Posthegemony * Presupposition * Primum non nocere * Principle * Principle of double effect * Problem of induction * Problem of other minds * Prohairesis * Property * Propositional attitude Q * Qualia * Quality * Quantity R * Rasa * Rationality * Real freedom * Reason * Reasoning * Reciprocity * Reference * Reform * Regress argument * Relative trust * Ren * Right to exist * Righteousness * Rights * Ring of Gyges * Rule of Rescue S * Sea of Beauty * Self * Semantics * Sense data * Set * Simulacrum * Simulated reality * Simulation hypothesis * Sittlichkeit * Social contract * Society * Soku hi * Sortal * Speculative reason * Standard argument against free will * State of nature * Style * Subject * Subjectivation * Sublime * Substantial form * Substitution * Suffering * Superrationality * Symbol * Syntax T * Taste * Telos * The Golden Rule * The saying and the said * Theorem * Theory of justification * Thought * Thrownness * Thumos * Ti * Tick-tock * Time * Transcendental apperception * Transworld identity * Trust * Truth * Truth value * Two-stage model of free will * Type U * Übermensch * Unbelieving * Unity * Universal * Universality * Unobservable * Utility V * Validity * Value * Virtual * Virtue W * Well-founded phenomenon * Work of art * Wrong Y * Yi Z * Zeitgeist Z * Zeitgeist Category:Philosophy-related lists Category:Philosophical concepts